october_dayefandomcom-20200213-history
An Artificial Night
An Artificial Night (2010) — The third book in the October Day October Daye series by Seanan McGuire. Author's Description HOW MANY MILES TO BABYLON? Everyone in the Bay Area knows about Blind Michael, the unseen, dangerous figure whose Hunt sweeps the Berkeley hills on full moon nights. He's a familiar hazard of life in the Kingdom of the Mists, and most people don't waste time worrying about him. October "Toby" Daye certainly doesn't. She has better things to worry about, like paying the electrical bill on time. So it's understandable that she'd be upset when Blind Michael suddenly starts taking an interest in people that matter to her, like the youngest children of Mitch and Stacy Brown . Tasked to find the missing children, and with the stakes growing higher by the minute, Toby has few choices and fewer allies to help her through the dangers yet to come. With the Luidaeg's help and a candle to light her way home, there's a chance that she'll come through this latest danger...but the sudden appearance of her Fetch doesn't give Toby all that much in the way of hope... An Artificial Night is the third book in the October Daye series, a modern urban fantasy set in both the San Francisco Bay Area and the Faerie Kingdom of the Mists which overlays Northern California. It was released in North America by DAW Books on September 7, 2010, and has been translated into German. ~ Seanan McGuire: An Artificial Night Full Plot Please fill this part out Characters * October Daye * Blind Michael * Karen Brown * Stacy Brown * Mitch Brown * Luidaeg * Raj * Helen Places * Blind Michael's Realm * Court of Dreaming Cats * San Francisco Quotes *An Artificial Night Quotes ~ GR *An Artificial Night (October Daye 3) ~ Sehlfari Back Cover Text Changeling knight in the court of the Duke of Shadowed Hills, October "Toby" Daye has survived numerous challenges that would destroy fae and mortal alike. Now Toby must take on a nightmarish new assignment. Someone is stealing both fae and mortal children—and all signs point to Blind Michael. When the young son of Toby's closest friends is snatched from their Northern California home and his sister falls into a coma-like state, the situation becomes way too personal. Toby has no choice but to track the villains down, even when there are only three magical roads by which to reach Blind Michael's realm —home of the legendary Wild Hunt —and no road may be taken more than once. If she cannot escape with all the children before the candle that guides and protects her burns away, Toby herself will fall prey to the Wild Hunt and Blind Michael's inescapable power. And it doesn't bode well for the success of her mission that her own personal Fetch, May Daye—the harbinger of Toby's own death—has suddenly turned up on her doorstep… ~ Seanan McGuire: An Artificial Night See Also * List of October Daye books * Faeries * List of Fae Types * Firstborn * List of Firstborn * List of Faerie Kingdoms, Duchys, Realms * Big Three * Faerie External References Pages for book: * [http://www.onereads.org/artificial-night-seanan-mcguire Read Artificial Night, An - Seanan McGuire Online Free] * Seanan McGuire: An Artificial Night ~ Author * An Artificial Night (October Daye 3) by Seanan McGuire ~ Shelfari * An Artificial Night (October Daye #3) by Seanan McGuire ~ GR * KD Did It's review of An Artificial Night #3 Content References:' ' *Wild Hunt - Wikipedia *Orkneyjar - The Wild Hunt *Wild Hunt - Norse Mythology for Smart People *Main/The Wild Hunt - Tropes & Idioms *The Wild Hunt - Celtic Library *Wild Huntsman Legends Toby-verse Links: * Seanan McGuire: The Toby Daye FAQ ~ Author's site * Seanan McGuire: Fairy Tale Survival FAQ ~ Author's site * Seanan McGuire's Discussion Board • Index page * October Daye series - Urban Fantasy Wiki - Series information page * Fang-tastic Fiction: OCTOBER DAYE Series - summary & world-building. * October Daye Series ~ Shelfari (character lists, setting, glossaries, quotes, etc.) * Carpewiki - October Daye Series ~ Wiki * October Daye series by Yanni Kuznia ~ GR Reviews: *Book Smugglers | Review: An Artificial Night #3 by Seanan McGuire *Fangs For The Fantasy: Review: An Artifical Night #3 by Seanan Mcguire *Review: An Artificial Night #3 | Luv a la Mode *Review of An Artificial Night | Fantasy Cafe Reviews *Book Smugglers | An Artificial Night by Seanan McGuire *Review: An Artificial Night by Seanan McGuire | Bunbury in the Stacks *Fiction Book Review: An Artificial Night by Seanan McGuire, DAW, $7.99 (384p) ISBN 978-0-7564-0626-4 Category:Books Category:Novel